Take No Prisoners
by bridgestocross
Summary: Slightly A/U version of Season 4. Annie has faked her own death and has taken Sana, Henry's ex-wife, hostage to gain information. In a countermove, Henry has kidnapped Auggie. He will use every means at his disposal to get the truth from Auggie and get his ex-wife back safely. Multi-chapter. (author previously known as annielovesauggie)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I've played around the sequence of events in Season 4. Sana, Henry's ex-wife, has gone missing and Henry suspects that Annie Walker is not only alive, but has taken Sana as a hostage. In a strategic move, he and his team have kidnapped Auggie to use as a bartering chip. **_

_**Warning: Mature content.**_

Auggie had lost track of time. He mentally chastised himself. Every operative was trained for hostage situations and taught to keep aware—keep a mental clock. He turned his head and felt the rasp of his whiskers against the fabric of his shirt. Well, if he needed to shave, it had to be at least twelve hours. He'd been grabbed outside his apartment as he made his way to the curb to wait for his ride to work. He'd been clean shaven and freshly showered then.

His arms had gone numb hours ago, which was a relief as well as a concern. He'd been handcuffed behind his back and after a few hours, his shoulders began screaming in pain. But, now, nothing. He carefully opened and closed his hands, making sure that he still had blood flow. They were stiff, and painfully cold, but still working. Auggie breathed a sigh of relief and let his head lean against the concrete wall that had been his home for the last few hours.

The sound of hard soled shoes rapidly approaching brought him quickly from whatever state of semi-consciousness he'd been languishing in to total preparedness. He sat up and turned his head to the direction of the door.

"Where is Annie Walker?" The deep voice barked at him.

He was momentarily stunned before recognition took over. "Henry Wilcox?"

"I don't have the time or the patience to trifle with you. I suggest you answer my question. Where is she?"

Auggie dropped his head ever so slightly. "Dead, you asshole. Or don't you remember listening in on my phone call as Calder shot her to death?"

"I see we're going to do this the hard way."

"You can do whatever you want to me, Wilcox. It won't make her any less dead." He nearly spat at the man.

Auggie heard another set of footsteps rapidly approaching him and then he was forcefully hauled to his feet. He braced himself for a blow, but nothing came.

"I'm not a violent man, Auggie. At least, I wasn't." He paused and Auggie listened to the footsteps circling him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to know where she is and what she knows. And I need it now."

"Like I said—"

"Being blind presents certain—opportunities." He said with a casualness that had the hairs on Auggie's neck rising up. He felt himself reflexively swallow as he waited for Henry to continue.

"What's more important to you? Your ears or your hands?"

Auggie felt himself wobble slightly, but remained silent.

"Do it." Henry barked.

Auggie swung hard to his left in hopes of connecting with his unseen torturer, but he missed and felt his shoulder connect with the concrete. He lost his footing and began sliding to the floor when again he felt himself being hauled onto his feet by his arms. The pain that shot through his arms almost caused him to pass out, but in an instant, the handcuffs were removed.

He had barely a moment to enjoy the sensation returning to his hands when his left hand was slammed against a table and held in place.

"Last chance." Henry said.

Auggie felt like he was going to throw up or pass out. "There's nothing to tell."

"Then I hope you can read braille with one hand."

Auggie felt the scream coming up out of his throat in the same instant the sledgehammer smashed into his hand.

xXx

"She's not worth protecting, Auggie." He spoke to the semi-conscious man conversationally.

Auggie felt like his head weighed a hundred pounds as he tried to make sense of the bizarre turn in conversation. He sat up a little and the jostling of his damaged hand had him breaking into a cold sweat as he fought to clear his mind.

"I'm not—" his voice sounded far away to his own ears.

"Let me stop you there. She's alive. I already know the sequence of events. And I know you know. If we could just get down to brass tacks, I think it would save time."

Auggie squeezed his eyes tight to keep from passing out from the pain in his hand. He tried to school his face and his voice into a mask of indifference.

"She's dead."

"Now, you see that's a lie. The reason I know it's a lie is because she has taken something of mine that's very valuable to me and I want it back."

Auggie tried to keep the smile off his face. Sana. Annie found Sana.

"I can't help you."

"Oh, I think you can. I think Miss Walker will come running to save you. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"The company line. Well, you're a company man, after all. I wondered about that. After all you've done. All you've sacrificed…if you'd still be willing to give more…"

"You're going to have to kill me, Henry. Annie is dead. I can't help you."

"I wasn't talking about sacrificing yourself. I was talking about sacrificing your girlfriend. If you don't tell me where she is and I find her, I'll kill her."

"Even if she wasn't dead, which she is," he let the venom he felt for the man leak into his words, "you'd kill her whether I helped you or not."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He laughed. "I hear that the blind really depend on their ears. Is that true? Can you imagine not being able to see or hear? I'll give you a choice. Your hearing, or your right hand, and I have to warn you, I'm not talking about breaking your hand this time."

Auggie felt a bead of sweat run down his back, but remained silent.

"Hmm. No preference. Then I guess it's dealer's choice."

Auggie listened as Henry's footsteps walked briskly away. Then a heavier set of steps approached him and grabbed him. He was half dragged, and half pushed out of the small room and into a more open space. He noticed immediately the smell of earth and it was considerably colder in here. A basement, perhaps.

Auggie was trying desperately to learn everything he could about the room and his captures, but he had barely a moment before he felt the cold sting of a needle in his arm. Immediately he felt his pulse skyrocket as he tried to keep his breathing in check, but soon, he could feel the effect of the drug as he slid into unconsciousness.

xXx

The rough fabric of the old blanket under his uninjured hand was the first thing to enter his consciousness. His right hand. His right hand was okay. He let out a cry of relief as he tried to push himself to a sitting position. He touched his damaged left hand and realized someone had splinted and bandaged it. Well, it would have to do for now. His hands were okay. The gratitude he felt for sparing his hands came and went instantly as he realized the implication. His hearing.

He touched his ear with his hand. Nothing. He snapped his fingers. Nothing. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

He tried again, louder. "HELLO."

Nothing.

He could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly as he began to hyperventilate. Would Henry really do this? What advantage would it give him? Even if he did know something about Annie, he'd never tell him. Never. Did he think Annie would come running if she found out Henry had left him deaf as well as blind?

As the thoughts pinged around his brain, he tried to keep the secondary commentary quiet, but soon the panic pushed its way to the surface. Even if he survived this, how could he live?

_No. The mission was the objective. Don't think about the rest. They'll be time later. Maybe it's something medical. Maybe doctors can…. No. Think about that later. _

_He's playing you, Anderson. It's a game. Play the game. _

He sniffed the air and was reasonably sure he was alone. He stood, keeping his right hand against the concrete wall and slowly walked forward, looking for a way out. After several frustrating laps around the tiny room, he determined that it was windowless and had only one door, which was currently closed and locked. The room held nothing that could be used as a weapon. For the time being, he'd have to wait.

Auggie sat back down on the narrow cot, exhausted from the repeated surges of adrenaline that had coursed through his bloodstream. He once again pushed the panic away and tried to focus on the mission and getting the hell out of here. The pull of unconsciousness was powerful though and despite his efforts, soon he felt himself sliding once again into oblivion.

xXx

He awoke to someone roughly shaking his shoulder. He sat up immediately and recoiled from the hand touching him.

He was startled when he again felt the hand against his shoulder, but this time the touch was gentler and definitely that of a woman.

"Who are you?" He asked. He waited, trying to force his ears to hear something. There was only silence. He felt the mystery woman grab his hand. He pulled it back immediately, but then, to his astonishment, he felt her begin to draw shapes onto his palm.

Auggie focused all his energy and concentrated. "Do it again." He commanded.

The woman slowed her movements and carefully traced the pattern onto his palm again.

"C-O-M-E."

"Come with you?" He asked. He felt his hand being lifted to her cheek and then the nodding of her head. The woman held onto his wrist and pulled him upward. Auggie contemplated for only a second before he stood.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone that left me such wonderful reviews! They cheer me on and I really appreciate each and every one. **_

Auggie tamped down the panic as he was led back into the main room and then down a tight spiral staircase. He was trying desperately to gather any information he could about his silent rescuer, but after biting back yet another question that would be pointless to ask, he focused his remaining senses and tried to concentrate.

They passed through another door and here the texture of the floor changed again. Tile of some sort. He longed for the sound of his shoes echoing so that he could gage the dimensions of the room. He held on to the mystery woman's shoulder as she pulled him through the entirety of the room and then into yet another stairwell—this time going up. At the top, she put a hand on him to stop his forward progress and he waited. Finally, after what seemed like several moments, he thought he heard a beeping sound. He immediately closed his eyes and focused. Was he imagining it? It sounded so faint—so far away.

Her hands once again found his arm and pulled him through another doorway and then she touched his hand to a chair. He sat down heavily and waited. He swung his head from side to side, feeling the slightest movement of air as the woman moved. She carried a scent with her that Auggie couldn't place, but it was sharp.

He almost jumped out of his chair when he heard fingers snapping against his ear.

"I heard that." He said in a voice that he could hear slightly. "I can hear." It sounded distant and muffled, but it was his own voice. He felt like he'd been given a stay of execution and fought the urge to drop to his knees in thanks.

He felt a hand go over his mouth. He involuntarily jumped back, but then realized what she was doing—he needed to be quiet. Again, he felt her drawing onto the palm of his hand.

"H-E-A-R-I-N-G W-I-L-L R-E-T-U-R-N."

For whatever reason, the image of Princess Leia whispering to Han Solo just after she freed him form the carbonite filled his mind.

"_Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. You have hibernation sickness."_

"_I can't see."_

"_Your eyesight will return in time."_

"It was a trick?" Auggie spoke, suddenly furious.

Again, he felt her hand cover his mouth, reminding him to be quiet. He lowered his voice.

"We need to get out of here."

He waited for her to move and pull him upwards, but instead he felt a phone being placed in his hand. His fingers immediately told him that it wasn't an iPhone, but an old model blackberry.

"Let's get out first. Then call."

He again felt her write on his palm.

"N-O."

Auggie stood up, frustrated. "We're sitting ducks here. As soon as Henry realizes we're gone, he'll come looking. I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait around and find out what else he plans to do to me."

He waited and then felt the air movement to indicate that she moved too. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"Wait." He stopped, but held her hand in place. "Is there anything here I can use as a cane?"

He felt her pull away from him and then a moment later, something was thrust into his hand. It felt like a wooden handle for a mop or broom. It was only about 4 feet long, but it would do.

"Thank you." He reached out and felt her hand take his and then place it on her shoulder. Auggie realized for the first time just how small and slight her frame was. Was it possible she was just a child?

Auggie followed her to a doorway and then outside and down a short flight of steps. The surface changed from concrete to grass as they moved forward. He noted the temperature and lack of heat from sunlight but wasn't sure if that was due to the hour or if they were in the shade.

He was tempted to ask her, but thought better of it as she skirted them carefully around the outside of what felt like a house and then forward through more grass. The landscape was relatively flat and they picked up their pace. Finally, when he felt her slow down, he pulled them to a stop.

"Can we stop? Is it safe?" He strained his ears to hear anything, but his ears had gone from hearing nothing to hearing a constant buzzing sound.

His hand was, once again brought to her cheek as she nodded. Auggie noted the texture of her skin and his suspicion was confirmed. She was young.

"How old are you?"

"1-4." She wrote on his palm.

"What's your name?"

"A-N-G-E-L."

"Angel? I'm Auggie." He tried to smile. "I wish I could hear your voice."

He was alarmed when he felt the girl's body close to his, but then he realized she was cupping her hands around his ear.

"A few more hours and you will."

Auggie winced at the pain in his ears. "Do you know how they did this?" He gestured to his ear.

She grabbed his palm. "Y."

He waited, but nothing more was written. He felt the phone again being placed in his hand. He ran his fingers over the small keys.

"Where'd this phone come from?" He asked and waited.

He held out his hand, but apparently she was getting frustrated with the slow method of communication. He again felt her body close to his ear and then the painful vibration as she spoke loudly. "Found it."

"Okay." He sighed. "I think we need to keep moving. I don't trust that this phone isn't bugged." He quickly opened the back compartment and removed the memory card. It wasn't worth the risk that he was being tracked with the phone. He waited and soon felt her take the lead as they began to walk again.

xXx

Annie paced the empty office space located one floor above the company that was owned and run by Sana's fiancé, David.

"You really believe Henry will come after me?" Sana asked.

Annie studied the elegant, slim woman. "Not only do I believe it, I'm counting on it."

"Well, I can't say I'm thrilled about being used as bait." She rose and walked to the windows. "I still can't believe Henry is responsible for the missile attack. Why would he kill innocent people?"

"He doesn't think they're innocent. He thinks anyone that knew Jai had a hand in his death."

"Do you know how my son died?" She turned and looked at Annie.

Annie could see the pain etched into the woman's face. As much as the CIA had betrayed her, she still couldn't bring herself to betray them. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, Sana. Truly."

"You're no better than Henry." She snapped as she hugged herself.

"I'm trying to find justice for Jai. And for others—"she trailed off. The image of Auggie flashed into her brain. She'd tried desperately to keep him out of her consciousness, but the remnants of their relationship factored in her hatred for Henry. The file…the breadcrumbs that he'd fed her…it led to her leaving the only man she ever truly loved. And it hurt.

"You're playing with fire, you know. Henry doesn't give second chances."

"That's what I'm counting on. Text him and schedule a meet."

Annie watched carefully as Sana entered the text. It took only a moment for the response to come back and it was nothing Annie ever expected to see.

There on the small screen of Sana's iPhone, was a picture of Auggie lying on a cot. She could see his eyes tightly shut and blood on his shirt.

"What is this?" Sana's voice had gone thin and quiet.

Annie felt the room was tilting. She put a hand on the table to steady herself. "It's Auggie. He has Auggie."

"Who is Auggie?"

"He's—" Annie swallowed hard. "—the man I love."

"Then this is a threat for you. He knows you're alive. He knows I'm with you." Sana voice edged on hysteria.

"No. Not for sure." Annie fought through terror and panic and tried to think logically. "Maybe that's fake. Maybe…" she squeezed her eyes shut as the text picture came back into her mind. "Henry is the objective."

"There's another text."

Annie swung around and grabbed the phone.

"_Change of plans. Meet me at Hillcrest. Noon. Tomorrow."_


	3. Chapter 3

"What time is it?" Auggie asked, as he pulled Angel to a stop. He was trying desperately to hang onto his wits, but exhaustion was overpowering him.

"3:00 am."

Auggie rubbed his face with his good hand. "Saturday, right?" He was grabbed Friday morning outside his apartment but since he'd awoken in the concrete room, he'd lost track of how much time has passed.

"Yeah." She pulled him forward. "C'mon. It's just over this hill."

"What is?"

"A hideout. Nobody knows about it."

Auggie thought to question her further, but his still-dulled hearing as well as fatigue kept him silent.

"This is it. It's just a dirt cave built into the side of the mountain. They say slaves were hidden here on their way to the North during the Civil War." She said as she pulled a few boards away from the entrance.

"Watch you head. The entrance is pretty low."

Auggie tucked the stick he was using as a cane under his arm and reached up, feeling the heavy timber that was serving as a header beam. He walked further into the small enclosure and touched a wall made of hard-packed earth.

"I'm not sure how stable it is, but for now it'll do." He said as he gently lowered himself to the floor, trying not to jostle his damaged left hand.

"Here. It's a granola bar." She tapped it against his shoe.

"Thank you." He said as he ripped it open with his teeth. "How'd you find this place, anyway?"

"A girl that lived on the farm next to ours showed it to me when I was a kid."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to play here. It seems dangerous."

She chuckled. "Believe me; no one is too concerned about my safety."

Auggie could hear the derision in her voice. "What about your parents?"

"My mother died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." He waited and rubbed his ear. The ringing was still constant and painful.

"Your ears hurt?"

"A little." He shook his head. "What the hell did he do to me?"

"It's like a high frequency thing. I've seen him do it before. He leaves it on and it makes people go crazy and they tell him whatever he wants to know."

"He tortures people?" Auggie asked in disbelief. However despicable Henry seemed to him, this was a whole new level of madness.

"He didn't hurt your eyes, right? They were like that before?"

"Yeah."

"How did…it happen?"

Auggie leaned his head back against the dirt wall of the shelter and closed his eyes. "Iraq."

"My brother was in Iraq."

Auggie opened his eyes and turned toward the young girl. "Oh yeah?"

"He didn't get hurt. At least not there."

"What happened?" He probed.

"He died. Later. There was something wrong with the car and it blew up. I don't think that's the truth though. I think someone killed him."

Auggie felt his mind spin_. Brother? Car bomb?_ "Who's your brother?"

"Jai Wilcox."

"You're Henry's daughter?" He asked, incredulous.

"I'm not supposed to know about it, but yeah."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was Henry's housekeeper. We lived with him all those years and I didn't know. Then…she died and I found out."

"How?"

"I went through his desk and found a paper from a lawyer. It was signed and said that he was my father. I'm not supposed to know, though. He pays for my school and I live here, but I'm just supposed to think he's being nice to me because my mother worked for him all those years."

"Is he nice to you?"

Angel snorted. "No." She circled the small room and kicked at the dirt floor. "Jai was though."

"Jai knew?"

"He figured it out. He's the one that told me how Henry hurts people for information. He warned me to be careful."

Auggie digested this new information. "They'll realize you're gone soon, if they haven't already."

She laughed. "Henry won't notice me missing until the school calls Monday morning. He'll notice you're gone though."

"I know. We can't stay here long. We haven't gone far enough away from the house."

"You can use the phone. I brought it."

"I can't chance it. He could track us here within minutes once it's turned on. I need to get to a main road."

"We can—"

"Angel, you've done enough. You need to go back."

"No! You can't do it by yourself. And besides, I know the way."

"Just give me directions and I'll be okay."

"You're crazy."

"That's not the first time I've heard that." He smiled.

"'Cause it's true. You look horrible, you know. No one is gonna stop for a man with a bloody shirt and bandaged hand."

Auggie touched his damaged left hand. "You did this?"

"Yeah. You still need to go to a hospital though. It's definitely broken."

Auggie smiled. "Thanks."

"Why was Henry taking pictures of you? What does he want from you?"

"Pictures?" Auggie sat up straighter.

"Yeah. When you were out of it. He snapped a few on his cell phone."

"Shit."

"Is he going to blackmail someone?"

"Something like that." Auggie rose up from the floor and felt his aching muscles protest. "Why'd you do it, Angel? Why'd you help me?"

"I don't know."

Auggie smiled at the sudden shy note in her voice. He was beyond grateful for her help, but it wasn't safe for her to come any further.

"Can you sneak back in safely?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got that place wired. Here." She shoved the remaining granola bars into his hand. "You need these more than me."

"Thanks. Now, tell me exactly how to get to the nearest road."

xXx

Annie checked her watch. 4:00 am. She was barreling toward Hillcrest with the singular intent of getting Auggie out of Henry's clutches. She just prayed she wasn't too late. She shook her head as she thought of Henry's pursuit to win back his ex-wife. Sana wanted nothing to do with him. She loved David and feared Henry. Yet, still he pursued her. What was his game plan?

The long flight from Germany gave Annie plenty of time to convince Sana that she was on the side of the good guys, and now as far as hostages were concerned, she was pretty easy going. Currently, she was stashed in a DC motel awaiting Annie's call.

Now that she was speeding down the mostly deserted roadway did she really stop to think about her plan—or lack thereof. She was coming to save Auggie with nothing but her wits and the Glock 357 she'd found under the seat of the car she'd stolen. She tried to think of Auggie in his 'handler' voice guiding her, but everything she brought his image into her mind, her heart clenched tight with fear. _No, think, Annie. Henry wouldn't kill him. He needs him. He wants Sana and if he kills Auggie-._ She stopped herself from going down that road as she reached over and touched the cold steel of her newfound weapon. Maybe luck was with her tonight.

xXx

Auggie moved his makeshift cane back and forth, trying to keep his mind steady and focused on the mission at hand—which was to hitch a ride and use a phone—but right now he felt like a sitting duck waiting to be picked off. No cars had come by yet, but the fear that one of Henry's men would, made him anxious about every noise he heard. At least Angel was out of harm's way. The girl had guts, no doubt. But she was still so young—barely a teenager—and he couldn't carry the responsibility of keeping her safe. Besides, after what she told him about the pictures, he was pretty sure what Henry had put in motion and if he knew Annie, she was on her way here right now like a bat out of hell. He grimaced. If he'd been in her ear, he would've told her to stay away from here. She was risking her cover and her life by coming here.

He was walking parallel to the highway, but staying a good ten feet away from the edge to keep in the shadows. Every thirty paces, he'd check that he was still on course by walking perpendicular to the road and feeling for the asphalt edge with his stick. Auggie clenched his jaw and pushed away the frustration. He was about to double check again when he heard it. Nearby, the sound of a snapping twig brought him to an instant stop. His ears were still not functioning at their peak and he turned his head slowly, trying to place the direction in which the same came from.

He was beginning to think that he'd imagined it when he heard it again. He waited.

"I'm sorry." Angel spoke from somewhere to his left.

Auggie released a long sigh. He was simultaneously relieved and saddened by her reappearance.

"I told you to go back—"

"I did! I was almost the whole way back, but I saw something and I figured it was something bad—"

"What?"

"I saw some men carrying a body—I don't think she's dead, but she was definitely unconscious."

Auggie felt the blood rushing to his brain and fought the urge to grab the girl by the shoulders. "Who was it? What did you see?"

"I don't know. I don't know who she was, but they carried her inside. She had long, dark hair. That's all I saw."

"Shit." Auggie knew with every fiber of his being that it was Annie.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Angel, can you make it to town? I need you to get somewhere safe and call for help."

"What about you? Where are you going?" She asked, her voice edging toward panic.

"I'm going back."


End file.
